1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for cutting tubes, and more particularly, to an apparatus for cutting cardboard tubes, which apparatus employs a cutting tool that runs against an anvil.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Apparatus for cutting tubes, in particular, cardboard tubes, have been disclosed, in which a mandrel having at least one anvil can be positioned in the tube relative to the cutting point. The apparatus has a stationary cutting blade that cuts tubes to a preset length. The tubes are guided and rotate on the mandrel. The cutting tool performs a preset cutting travel. In the course of that travel, the infeed movement can be limited by the cutting tool running against the anvil.
Because the cutting tool (cutting blade) has a thin and sensitive cutting edge, the cutting tool can be damaged at the end of the cutting movement. This damage to the cutting tool is caused by the cutting edge coming to bear against the cutting surface of the anvil under the force of the infeed movement, causing the cutting tool to become blunt. Therefore, it is necessary to change the cutting blade frequently, after a short operating period. This results in high assembly and tool costs. Furthermore, inadequate work results are achieved in subsequent cutting operations because tubes cut with blunted cutting blades that do not finish the cutting movement completely and may not be cut in the appropriate location.